


Long Black Cloud is Coming Down

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [19]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon, the Girl (Danger Days) is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Girl, Show Pony, and a shitton of Dracs
Relationships: Motorbaby | Grace & Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Long Black Cloud is Coming Down

The two of them hadn't expected this. To be fair, nearly nobody _expects_ to be ambushed, and even fewer people just walk right in once they do expect it. But here they were anyways, trapped at the bottom of a dried-up gorge with a pair of Drac patrols on either side. The Drac patrols had been increasing in frequency and strength over the past few months, signs BLI was trying to rebuild. Show Pony swears. Or rather, ae say something along the lines of 'gosh-darn this flipping shootshow of a day', because Show Pony curses like a nun (or something).

"Aw, shut the fuck up, or run your mouth a bit more," the Girl says with humor in her voice. Show Pony laughs a bit, nervously, digging at the ground with the wheels of aer skate. Like a horse, D had said once, but nobody else knew about horses. He'd sighed in exaggerated despair, throwing his hands up and leaving the room. The Girl thinks about that now as she readies her blaster. She's got much better at fighting these past few years. These years that were _supposed_ to be peaceful, Witchdamnit! But BLI had struggled its way back, desperate to regain what it once had, nevermind the general unrest of a desert full of rebels, nothing left to rebel against. The Girl had had her work cut out for her. She's no symbol of peace, though, not any longer. She'd faded into obscurity pretty fast, just like the Fabulous Four before her, just like Doctor Death-Defying and Agent Cherri Cola. The desert had no patience for heroes, living or dead, no love for martyrs and visionaries. The Girl didn't much mind. She felt aimless, though, as did so many others, living for a time with her mother in a little house in the hollow DESTROYA had once lain in, running communications for various radio stations, bugging Tommy Chow Mein and running with the Ultra-Vs. (Minus Vinyl. He'd left after reuniting with his sibling, the two of them heading off on their own for the far reaches of Zone Six).

The adventures of her friends doesn't matter now, though. What matters is the Dracs closing in around them. "Ready?" Show Pony nods, drawing aer blaster slowly as the Girl begins to fire off shots. She picks off more Dracs than she misses, and Show Pony's shots... She's grateful Show Pony's there, if only to distract the Dracs with aer haphazard blaster fire. The Dracs move closer still-- they're taking heavy losses, but that's no matter to them, not when they have a task to fulfill. Show Pony dodges wrong and gets grazed by a laser beam, dropping aer blaster more from shock than injury.

"Dagnabbit."

" _Really_?" The Girl crouches low, switches to firing one-handed, and grabs Show Pony's blaster in one motion, electing to use it instead of returning it to aer. She doesn't think about retreat, doesn't attempt to detonate, make the Dracs human again. Instead, she moves forward, meeting the wall of Dracs guns-first. She fires until her blasters run empty, shaking each one and returning to the fight. Miraculously, they've got charge left. She heads after the Dracs, only for Show Pony to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"They're retreating, hon." Oh. They are. 

"Shouldn't I... They'll only make trouble for some others if we let 'em go."

"Just let them leave, and take your victory. Trust me." Ae smile sadly. "You remind me so much of Cherri sometimes, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Knockin' on Heaven's Door," by Bob Dylan
> 
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
